The following abbreviations are utilized herein:
3Gthird generation of GSM-based mobile networksACKacknowledgementAN listACK/NAK list (e.g., for ARQ or HARQ), also called “anacknowledgement list”ARQautomatic repeat-requestB3Gbeyond third generation (3G)cat0category 0 information, common control signaling entryECReffective code rateeNBE-UTRAN node B, evolved node BE-UTRAevolved universal terrestrial radio access (LTE)HARQhybrid automatic repeat-requestIBLinformation block lengthIEinformation elementIFDMAinterleaved frequency-division multiple accessLTElong term evolution of UTRANMACmedium access control (layer 2, L2)MCSmodulation and coding schemeNAKnegative acknowledgementNode Bbase stationOFDMorthogonal frequency division multiplexingPDSCHphysical downlink shared channelPDCCHphysical downlink control channelPRBphysical resource blockQPSKquadrature phase-shift keyingRACHrandom access channelTBtransport blockTDMtime division multiplexingTTItransmission time intervalUEuser equipment, such as a mobile station or mobile terminalUMTSuniversal mobile telecommunications systemUTRANuniversal terrestrial radio access networkWLANwireless local area network
LTE technology describes a packet radio system, where all channel allocations are expected to happen on relatively short periods of sub-frames. This is contrary to prior art 3G systems, where dedicated signaling channels are set up, even for packet traffic. It is also different from WLAN allocations, where each IP packet transmission contains a transport header.